


kissing strangers

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lifetime movie AU, so pls dont ignore me, spoilers: no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: 2 strangers, laura hollis and carmilla karnstein, wake up naked and handcuffed to each other after a seemingly great night together. the problem is...they cant remember any of it. and someone is trying to kill them. they spend the day together trying to piece together information to figure out what happened, not getting killed in the process, and maybe kinda falling for each other too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short au based on a lifetime movie called 'wrong bed'  
> it follows a similar sequence of events but the overall plot/story is what i came up with. also its better bc its gay. and hollstein..enjoy :)

Laura groaned quietly and squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she woke up. God, why is it so bright in here? She has dark curtains for a reason.

She threw her arm over her eyes and laid there, willing herself to go back to sleep. Her head was killing her.

Did she really drink _that much?_

After a few minutes of restlessness, she was already ready to give up. She moved her arm and cracked open one eye, looking over at her nightstand to see what time it was. There was no clock there though.

Actually just an unfamiliar lamp was sitting on it. Confused, she sat up and looked around at the unfamiliar desk, unfamiliar couch, unfamiliar bed, unfamiliar...dark haired woman laying next to her still asleep.

Laura glanced down at herself once she registered the clothes strewn about the room and the woman laying next to her, realizing she was in fact naked.

Laura’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This looks like a hotel room but she has absolutely no recollection of coming here last night. She did recognize the logo on the pad of paper on the nightstand though so at least she knows about where she is. She however definitely _doesn't_ remember coming here and having sex with a stranger.

Really good sex if the familiar soreness all over her body was any indication.

Shaking that thought out of her head she threw the covers back and went to climb out of bed until her arm was jerked back. She nearly toppled over backwards and when she looked back, she saw that she was handcuffed to the woman who was beginning to stir next to her.

Laura pulled up the sheets over herself.

“What the fuck is going on?” She asked harshly, shaking her arm that was handcuffed to the stranger.

The woman turned to face her, cracking an eye open, “Well good morning, beautiful.” She said in a sleepy, raspy voice.

Laura did her best to ignore that and the fact that she was _gorgeous,_ “Answer my question.”

The woman looked down at their joined wrists and then back up at Laura as she sat up and shrugged.

Laura huffed and averted her eyes when she didn't make any attempt to cover herself, “Look I don't remember getting here or who you are or really anything that happened last night, and while I'm sure I drank a little bit I never drink enough to completely black out. So I’m going to ask you again, what the fuck is going on?”

“Look, cutie, I don't-”

“Did you drug me?” Laura interrupted her.

“What!? No,” The woman scowled at her, “I’m not that desperate or disgusting. How do I know _you_ didn't drug _me?_ Because I can't remember anything either.”

“Excuse me?” Laura squeaked.

“Look,” The woman started again, “I don't remember anything either and while waking up next to a _beautiful_ woman is how I like starting most of my days, I like to make sure I don't drink enough to end up not being able to remember all the fun we have the night before.”

Laura rolled her eyes and turned her head, willing herself not to blush. She clearly slept with this woman but she doesn't even know who she is and she's just sitting there, still naked and calling her beautiful. It would fluster anyone.

“Can you get these off?” Laura asked, jiggling her hand.

She lifted her wrist and inspected them, “They look legit, I doubt either of us have a key.” She said.

Laura sighed, “I bet you know a lot about ‘legit’ handcuffs.”

“Hey.” She glared at her.

Laura ignored her and shuffled through the nightstand. Nothing.

When Laura looked away from her a few minutes ago she noticed her phone sitting on the table in front of the couch, “My phone is over there, maybe I have some messages or _something_ that might tell us what's going on. If you're telling the truth.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “I’m not a liar, cupcake.”

Laura looked into her eyes and studied her face for a moment. Besides being gorgeous, she really doesn't look like she knows what's going on either. Despite her “too cool” demeanor.

“Fine.” Laura said and started to stand up, causing her to stumble across the bed to stand up with her while Laura wrapped the blankets around herself. Miss ‘too sexy for her own good’ still didn't bother.

Laura sent a dirty glare behind her as she started across the room, “What? It's nothing you haven't seen before,” She said in a seductive tone, “I don't know what you're so worried about. Obviously the sex we had was so good we blacked out and can't remember a thing. We should go for another round to test my hypothesis.” She said, grabbing Laura’s hand and gently turning her back towards her.

Laura froze, willing herself to ignore her arm against her breasts or how pretty her deep brown eyes are or how kissable her lips look or-

“Really not the time,” Laura said quietly as she snapped out of it. She turned and picked up her phone and unlocked it, “Well it’s still only Saturday at least.” She pointed out.

She just hummed, “Last thing I remember is leaving my sister’s house yesterday. I don't even remember where I was going though.”

Laura thought for a moment, “Last thing I remember was having lunch with my best friend, Betty.”

“ _Stop, get off of me!” Laura yelled._

“ _You have to come with me!” The man who had his arms around her responded, “My name is Kirsch I-”_

_Laura swung her head back and head butted the guy in the face._

“ _Shit!” He cursed as he let go of her, she took off as fast as she could._

Laura blinked and came back to the present, meeting eyes with a curious dark brown, “What?” She asked her.

Laura shook her head, “There was this guy, he said his name was Kirsch. He was trying to keep me from leaving.”

“Leaving where?” She asked.

“I don't-I couldn't tell, I don't know. I just remember it being dark, like maybe in a parking lot?” Laura just shook her head again. Was that something that actually happened last night? That seems awfully strange.

“Lemme check my phone.” Laura followed behind her, still looking through her’s.

“I have a missed call, I don't recognize this number though.” Laura told her.

“Mine’s dead,” Was the response she got, “Should you call it?”

Laura hesitated. It might help them but it might also hurt them. She turned and grabbed the hotel phone, dialing the number.

“Go for Kirsch.” Was the answer. Her eyes widened and she slammed the phone back down.

“That was that Kirsch guy!” Laura nearly yelled.

“I think we need to try to get out of here.”

“I think you're right.” Laura agreed.

“My name is Carmilla by the way,” The woman said, stopping Laura from turning away, “Carmilla Karnstein. Seems like we’re gonna be spending a little time together today so...”

“Laura,” Laura said cautiously, “Laura Hollis.” She shook her hand.

_Laura shoved Carmilla back against the wall, kissing down her neck as Carmilla slid her hands down Laura’s abs, stopping to undo her jeans. Carmilla’s quiet panting in her ear distracted her enough for Carmilla to flip their positions._

_Finding herself pinned against the wall, she reached around and grabbed Carmilla’s butt, pulling her impossibly closer against her own thigh. Carmilla moaned in her mouth before reaching down to pick her up, carrying her to the bed._

“Hey,” Carmilla snapped her fingers in front of Laura’s face, “Remember something else there, Hollis?”

Laura shook herself out of it, her eyes regrettably scanning over Carmilla’s body before she shook her head, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Carmilla gave her a small smirk.

Laura just blinked at her before she turned and dragged Carmilla across the room to pick up their clothes. Carmilla managed to get her incredibly tight pants up with no help but getting their bras back on was a bit of a challenge. They settled for not bothering trying to maneuver around to get the one strap around the handcuffs. Luckily they both wore button up shirts.

She's sure they look like a real piece of work right now.

“It's also not often that I spend the day after with the lucky lady.” Carmilla spoke again.

“It doesn't seem like you really have a choice in the matter,” Laura lifted their hands, “I’m sure you would've been out of here the first chance you got if you did.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at her, “You don't know that,” She said, “Maybe this was a sign.”

“A sign for what?” Laura nearly scoffed.

“A sign that maybe you and I are meant to be more than a one night stand.”

Laura just looked at her, “I didn't take you for a hopeless romantic.”

“Oh I’m full of surprises, cutie.” Carmilla winked.

“Quit calling me that.” Laura mumbled and threw one of Carmilla shoes around at her feet and pulled out her phone again.

Carmilla was finishing putting her shoes on when Laura found a new video on her phone, “Hey come here.” She said to Carmilla. Carmilla straightened up and looked over her shoulder as she hit play.

_The camera is shaking, they're both running._

“ _Laura come on, let’s go!” Carmilla grabbed for her._

“ _Wait come here, come here!” Laura pulled Carmilla to the side frantically, finally settling the camera on their faces. Carmilla was looking around frantically while Laura spoke, “Listen, if anyone finds this, a man named Kirsch is trying to kill us. My name is Laura Hollis and this is Carmilla Karnstein.”_

Laura and Carmilla exchanged a confused and worried look.

“ _If we go missing or anything happens please take this to the police.” Laura added._

_They took off running again as the video ended._

“Who the fuck is Kirsch and why is he after us?” Carmilla asked.

Laura shrugged just as there was a knock on the door.

They both froze and glanced at each other before quietly crossing the room and peeking through the peep hole.

“Laura Hollis, Carmilla Karnstein, I know you're in there. Just open up, I’m trying to help you.”

Laura turned, wide eyed, “That. Is. Kirsch.” She mouthed to Carmilla. Carmilla just put a finger up to her mouth to gesture for her to stay quiet.

They heard him talking to someone before he walked away.

“Hey what's this?” Laura knelt down and picked up the backpack next to the door, “I think this is _my_ backpack. But I never have it this full.” She said.

Carmilla helped her unzip it and wads of money nearly felt out of it.

“Holy shit.” Carmilla said quietly.

“We need to go. Now.” Laura said.

“How do we know he isn't really trying to help?” Carmilla asked.

Laura gave her a look of disbelief, “Did you not pay attention to that video? We said he was trying to kill us. And he was holding me back, physically trying to keep me wherever we were running from. I highly doubt he's trying to help us,” She said, “And I’d bet all of this money, the reason he's after us has to do with this.” She held up the backpack.

“I guess, let's just go before he decides to come back.” Carmilla helped her zip it back up and get it over her shoulder before she opened the door and peeked down both ways of the hall. She then started dragging Laura towards the stairs.

“Wait a second, this is my leather jacket!” Carmilla exclaimed a few floors down, draped over the railing.

_They could barely make it up another flight of stairs before their lips were back on each other's, shoving each other against the walls and railing. It's like they couldn't get enough of each other._

_Laura was pushing Carmilla’s jacket off of her when the handcuffs fell out of her pocket._

_The loud clang in the stairwell made Laura pull back and look down. She looked back up at Carmilla with raised eyebrows before she bent down to pick them up._

“ _And just what were you planning on doing with these, Officer Karnstein?” Laura teased as she held them up._

“ _We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?” Carmilla teased back before kissing her roughly again._

“What did you remember?” Laura asked her when she snapped back to.

Laura could tell Carmilla was trying to bite back a smirk, “Uh, nothing really. Just that I’m pretty sure the handcuffs are mine.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. They don't have time for that right now. She pulled Carmilla farther down the stairs.

Once they reached the lobby, they glanced around, trying to make sure he wasn't still there.

But he was and he spotted them right as they spotted him, “Carmilla! Laura! Get back here!” He yelled and ran after them.

“Shit.” They ran towards the exit, weaving through other guests the best they could. Thankfully there was a taxi waiting out front.

“Hey I’m waiting for the Johnsons.” She exclaimed.

“That's us,” Laura tried to say calmly as she threw the backpack in and scrambled inside, Carmilla obviously shortly behind her. She's sure the high pitch in her voice wasn't super convincing, “Let’s go.”

“Where to?” The cab driver asked.

Laura and Carmilla exchanged glances before Carmilla spoke up, “235 East Oak Street.” Laura gave her a questioning look, “My sister’s place.” Carmilla told her quietly.

Laura accepted the answer and looked out the window behind them as Kirsch came barreling out the door, watching them drive away. Looking frustrated. She shared another worried look with Carmilla.

“Are you sure we’ll be safe at your sister’s?” Laura whispered.

Carmilla nodded, “Yeah. She should be at work too so hopefully I won't have to uh, explain this to her.” Carmilla lifted their joined wrists again.

“You mean you don't want her to think you handcuffed yourself to a pretty girl during a one night stand and was stupid enough to not have the keys for them?” Laura asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Carmilla just stuck her tongue out at her.

She was stressed but she can tell Carmilla is nice and they clearly stuck together during whatever happened last night for a reason so…

And somehow they ended up having sex so it couldn't have been _all_ bad right?

Right?

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Look she judges me enough for my ‘sexcapades’ I don't need more fuel to her fire.”

Laura deflated a little at that. If none of this was going on she'd probably just be another notch in Carmilla’s bed post. In fact, that'll probably still be the case after this is all over. Just like she thought earlier.

If it's ever over. If they don't die.

She guesses she should be flattered though. Carmilla _is_ really hot. She's a little bummed all she can remember are tiny bits and pieces of their time together.

“Hey,” Carmilla spoke up again, “Get that pout off your face. I don't sleep around as much as she pretends I do.”

“That's not what I-,” Laura huffed, “I don't care what or who you do or how often you do.”

“You sure?” Carmilla gave her a knowing little smirk as she tilted her head.

“Very sure.” Laura affirmed.

“If you say so, cupcake.” Carmilla turned her attention back out the window.

Laura pursed her lips. She's... _they_ are in a life or death situation, now isn't the time for sex and romance. This isn't some bad Lifetime movie, this is real life. And she'd like to keep it that way. Nice and alive.

Alive and well.

Speaking of that, the backpack full of cash demanded her attention though, to see how much was in it and maybe figure out why they have it. Did they rob a bank or something? Steal from someone?

They didn't need the cab driver in on their business though. So she stayed quiet the rest of the drive and didn't touch it.

* * *

“Nice place.” Laura commented after they climbed out of the cab.

“It was my mom’s place but she fucked off and left it for us,” Carmilla explained as she led her inside, “I didn't stay though.”

“Are you just visiting then?” Laura asked curiously.

“Yeah I actually live in Phoenix.” Carmilla explained.

Laura hummed, “Kinda far away, isn't it?”

“I needed to get away.” Carmilla shrugged, guiding Laura to a back room and digging through some drawers.

“Because of your mom?” Laura asked.

“She was already far away from here,” Carmilla said, “I just needed a break from this suffocating town. I’m thinking about moving back though. Mostly just to be with my sister.”

Laura just hummed again and watched her dig through the drawers. That was understandable. She's thought about it a time or two herself.

“Here, this should work.” Carmilla pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a lock pick and began working on getting the handcuffs off of them. It took a minute or two but she finally got them off.

_Laura sat up, straddling Carmilla as she reached over to the nightstand to grab the handcuffs. She smirked as she grabbed Carmilla wrist and locked her in._

“ _Do you think you're in charge or something, sweetheart?” Carmilla smirked up at her._

_Laura shook her head, “I_ _**know** _ _I am, ‘sweetheart’.”_

_Carmilla hummed and flipped them over so she was on top of Laura now. Somewhere in the middle of that she slapped the other handcuff around Laura’s wrist._

“ _I think you're just stuck with me instead.” She teased._

_Laura reached up to pull her down for a kiss, “I could think of worse fates.” She said against her lips, a small smile on her face._

“ _Me too.” Carmilla mirrors her expression before kissing down Laura’s neck and chest._

“Ugh, god, thank you.” Laura said, pushing that out of her mind, rubbing her wrist after she readjusted her clothes. It was pretty red and irritated, it even broke some skin in some places. She's pretty sure it managed to get tighter as time went by today.

“Do you want a bandage for that? To keep stuff from rubbing against it?” Carmilla asked her.

“Uh,” Laura hesitated, “Yeah if that's not a problem.”

“No problem at all,” Carmilla smiled at her before walking back into the kitchen, “You can make yourself at home if you want something to eat or drink help yourself. I’m gonna plug in my phone and get a bandage for you.”

“Thanks.” Laura smiled softly and walked over to the fridge. She opened it and looked, grabbing a bottle of tea and taking it over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools.

She took the backpack she still had on off and placed it on the counter in front of her.

“Don't,” Carmilla quickly came up to her, “Count that here. My sister might be home soon I don't need to explain-”

“Explain what, darling?” Carmilla’s head whipped around as she was unrolling the bandage in her hands, “Oh I see, that the reason you didn't come home last night was because you were busy with this cute little thing?”

Carmilla huffed and turned her attention back to Laura, “Hi, Mattie.” She said, rubbing some hydro-cortisone around Laura’s wrist.

Laura looked back and forth between them, “I’m Laura.” She smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Mattie smiled.

“So you guys are sisters?” Laura asked, trying not to sound awkward. Also trying not to gawk at her. She was pretty gorgeous herself.

“My mother adopted her when her parents died,” Carmilla explained quietly, wrapping the bandage around her wrist now, “Good as new.” She gave Laura a small smile before gathering up everything and walking off.

“It's nice to see Carmilla keeping someone around the day after instead of running them off.” Mattie said.

Laura tried not to grimace. But it's probably better she thinks they're actually together.

“She's had a lot of trust issues since our mother left, a little broody and indifferent most of the time,” Mattie continued, “So she must like you.” She tilted her head and examined Laura a moment.

Laura grinned, “I hope so.”

Purely for acting purposes. It's for Mattie’s own good.

“She's a good kid, even if she doesn't act like it,” Mattie said, “She grew out of all the trouble she used to get into. Or at least I hope she did.” She winked at Laura, “Anyway, I’m meeting some people for dinner so I should get going, I just wanted to see if she made it home yet. Tell Carmilla I’ll see her later for me, dear.” She gave Laura a little wave and walked off.

“Don't listen to her,” Carmilla said, “I still get into trouble.” Carmilla smirked as she walked back in as the door closed.

Laura eyeballed the backpack but also kind of wanted to get to know Carmilla more, “So...what do you do for a living?”

Carmilla’s eyebrow quirked up, “Want something to eat?”

“Don't deflect,” Laura said and Carmilla gave her a look, “I could eat.”

“I um, gamble.” Carmilla averted her eyes.

“For a living?” Laura sounded like she didn't believe her.

“I’m good at what I do, usually a little too good if you know what I mean.” Carmilla gave her a mischievous look as she pulled out a can of soup and opened it.

“What are you a card shark or something?” Laura joked. Carmilla shrugged, “Oh my god really!?” Laura was appalled.

“Gotta do what you gotta do, Hollis,” Carmilla said, putting the soup on the stove, “What about you?”

Laura sighed and shook her head, “I’m...I _was_ a journalist at a local newspaper.”

“Was?” Carmilla asked, stirring the soup.

“I might've gotten fired last week after I got a little too ahead of myself with a big story and...yeah well here I am.”

“I can see that,” Carmilla teased, “But you're from around here too? What about your family?”

“Just me and my dad. My mom fucked off too.” Laura explained. Bitterly.

“Ahhh, so we _do_ have something in common besides our insanely good looks.” Carmilla winked as she took the soup off the stove and poured a little into two bowls.

“Seems so.” Laura grinned a little at her.

“Enjoy.” Carmilla dropped a spoon in Laura’s bowl and sat it in front of her.

“Thank you.” Laura said.

They ate together, making a little more small talk about each other. It took awhile for Laura to finish hers. She didn't have much of an appetite, all the stress happening.

Carmilla is actually pretty nice though. Laura can tell she seems like someone who has some pretty thick walls up most of them time but somewhere behind them is a really nice person. Passionate, sensitive, even a little funny.

Still really not the time, Hollis.

But once they were done, Carmilla cleaned up and went to get her phone.

“Hey, didn't you say your friend’s name was Betty?” Carmilla asked as she walked back in a few minutes later, “I have her number in my phone...but I personally don't know her.”

Laura narrowed her eyes, “Well if I was still with her maybe we hung out or something?” She suggested, “Let me try to call her.”

Laura took out her phone, calling her. But she got no answer.

“Nothing.” She sighed and put her phone down.

“Look at this,” Carmilla showed her a picture on her phone. It was a selfie of the two of them, she couldn’t tell where though, “This ring any bells for you?”

Laura thought as hard as she could, “No not really.”

“Me either.” Carmilla sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

“Obviously last night wasn't _all bad_ if we had time to take selfies and...you know.” Laura waved her hand around.

Carmilla chuckled, “And we have this big bag of cash.”

“We should see how much it is.” Laura suggested, already unzipping it.

They counted it all out and about $50,000 of cash was in there.

“Where the fuck did we get this?” Laura asked, completely baffled.

Carmilla shoved her hands in her pockets, “I have no-”

“What?”

Carmilla pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a poker chip.

_Carmilla is good at poker, she doesn't need to cheat to wipe these suckers dry. A small crowd has formed around the table, an especially cute woman standing directly across from her. Watching her every move._

_She and the last player were all in on this hand, “Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss good luck, sweetheart.” Carmilla gestured for her to come around to her side of the table._

_She eagerly obliged, giving Carmilla a big kiss on the cheek before she laid down her hand. And she won!_

_The woman and half the crowd cheered, “Do I get a real kiss for winning?” Carmilla asked boldly._

“ _Seems fair to me.” She smiled, leaning down and giving her a too sweet kiss._

“ _I’m Carmilla,” She introduced herself, “And you must be my new good luck charm.”_

_The girl smiled broadly. Damn she was cute._

“ _I’m Laura, happily at your service.”_

“Hey hey hey, share!” Laura snapped her out of it.

“We were at the casino last night.” Carmilla told her.

Laura narrowed her eyes. She never goes to the casino. Unless maybe Betty dragged her there.

“I was winning a card game and you gave me a kiss on the cheek for good luck,” Carmilla explained briefly how they met, “I guess we stuck together after that.”

“That doesn't explain _all_ of this money though.” Laura reminded her.

“Yeah it doesn't,” Carmilla said, “Unless I won some more somehow.”

“But why would someone be after us...unless you didn't win it fairly.” Laura gave her a pointed look.

“So maybe we shouldn't go back there.”

“Probably not.” Laura said.

“Well, here, look at this sign or whatever in the background of this picture,” Carmilla showed her her phone again, “Do you recognize this?”

Laura looked at it, “It kinda looks like...it looks like that ice cream place downtown maybe?”

“Do you think someone there might be able to tell us anything? Like what we were doing or something?” Carmilla asked.

“We could go see I guess?” Laura said.

“Alright let’s bag this up and go.” Carmilla said as she started shoving the money back into the bag.

Laura helped her and threw it back on her back again. She wouldn't be letting this out of her sight anytime soon.

She just hopes it doesn't get her killed. And she hopes the ice cream place can help give them some answers. They have _some_ but not enough to piece anything together.

Well if anyone thought Laura’s life was boring before, she'd love to tell them this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laura and carmilla follow up on a couple of leads that help them piece together what exactly went on last night. but it doesn't bode well for the company they kept.

Laura clambered out of the cab behind Carmilla and walked up to the window of the ice cream place.

The woman behind the window got standoffish as soon as she saw them walk up, “Get out of here. Now.”

“Hey hey hey,” Carmilla said, trying not to scowl, holding up her hands and trying to calm her down, “We just-”

“I _will_ call the police. You caused enough trouble last night.” She said, holding up her phone to show them she was ready.

“Can you just...tell us what happened last night? Please?” Laura asked nicely.

“You drove all my customers away, that’s what you did. You and your friends acting like a bunch of heathens, making out against every surface you could find, being loud, and drunk. Not to mention you had someone shooting at you a few minutes later.” The woman explained.

“Wait what?” Carmilla looked more concerned than she has all day.

Laura gaped at her, “Um, do you know who we were with? What they looked like or anything?”

“Were you really so wasted you can't even remember who you were with last night? Or that you almost got yourself and everyone here killed?” The woman looked disgusted, “Some tall blonde and a smarmy looking dark haired man. That's who you were with.”

_All four of them pulled up to the ice cream shop, having a killer craving for something._

“ _Ice cream’s on me!” Carmilla exclaimed as they filed out of the car, “And hopefully you will be later, cupcake.” She pushed Laura back against the car and kissed her. Laura moaned quietly, grabbing the lapels of her jacket to pull her closer, “The casino wasn't the only place you'll be getting lucky tonight, Carm.”_

_Carmilla hummed, “Come on.” She grabbed Laura’s hand and pulled her to the window._

Laura cringed at herself, like the thing she needs to be concerned about is how awful her flirting is.

“I oughta sue the pants off you for the damage to my store and loss of business.”

_Carmilla and Laura sat on one of the benches feeding each other ice cream, laughing loudly with each other in between bites and stolen kisses. The manager already warned them all several times to settle down and that they need to keep it PG._

_Suddenly a loud gunshot went off, barely missing Laura and hitting the wall beside her. Scaring the crap out of her and Carmilla. And everyone else._

_They both looked over and saw a security guy from the casino aiming his gun at them._

“ _Shit, come on Laura.” Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand and they, along with everyone else around, started to scramble._

“Now get out of here, I’m not your mother. You can figure out what stupidity you got into last night for yourselves.” The woman said and walked off back away from the window.

Carmilla and Laura shared baffled looks with each other.

Laura walked over and ran her fingers over the bullet hole in the wall.

“Laura?” Carmilla followed hesitantly.

Laura just turned to her, wide and misty eyes, “Carm, what did we do last night?”

“I don't know, sweetheart.” She said, Laura stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Carmilla. Carmilla hesitated only briefly before wrapping her in a tight hug.

Carmilla glanced over Laura and saw a familiar car sitting in the parking lot. She unwrapped herself from Laura and quickly walked over to it.

“ _Come on come on, let’s go!” Betty yelled as her boy toy for the night fumbled trying to find the keys._

“ _Fuck it!” He yelled and pulled her off running away._

“ _Son of a bitch, come on!” Carmilla pulled Laura off in a different direction, hoping they could lose the man after them._

“This is the car we were in. I still don't know who the other guy was though.” Carmilla said, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a couple of items and inserting them into the keyhole.

“Seriously?” Laura huffed.”

“What, you never know when these things could come in handy,” Carmilla explained while she worked on unlocking the door.

Laura sighed, “Yeah I don't know who he was either. I just see a faceless dark haired guy.”

Carmilla hummed he, “There.” She stood up and opened the door. Laura went to the passenger side and threw in the backpack before she climbed in.

“The dumbass left the keys in the ignition.” Carmilla pointed out.

Laura rolled her eyes, “What good does this do us?”

“See if you can find anything.” Carmilla shrugged and started looking around, sifting through the console.

Laura sighed and opened the glove box, shuffling through everything in there, “Hey, this is the car’s registration. His name and address in on here. William Luce, do you know him?”

“What?” Carmilla ripped the paper from her hands, glancing over it, “He's my brother.”

Laura’s mouth kept moving but no words came out, “How did-”

“Let's go to his place. Now.” Carmilla started the car and squealed the tires out of the parking lot.

Laura quickly put on her seat belt and held on for dear life.

* * *

Carmilla nearly ran up the sidewalk and up the stairs to Will’s door, banging on it loudly. When she hit the door, they realized it was already open.

That can't be good.

Laura kept that thought to herself though.

“William!?” Carmilla yelled as she pushed it open. Laura followed her inside cautiously.

They walked around the living room, noting that it looked like he had been here recently. If the freshly made, half eaten plates of food on the coffee table were any indication.

Also not a good sign.

Laura looked to the fireplace and saw some pictures on the mantel. She picked up the one of Carmilla and who she assumed was Will.

“ _You need to quit while you're ahead, kitty,” Will barged in between her and Laura at the craps table, “And before you get_ _ **too**_ _ahead.” He warned her._

“ _It's fine, William,” Carmilla reassured him, “Laura here is my lucky charm.” She held up the dice for Laura to blow on, which she happily leaned around Will to do. Carmilla winked at her and threw._

_Laura cheered and threw her arms around Carmilla. She didn't even care if she knew what Carmilla was up to, this was exciting!_

_Will rolled his eyes, “Don't come running to me when this ends up blowing up right in both of your pretty faces.” He said and stormed off._

Laura blinked and looked to find Carmilla but she wasn't in the room anymore. She rushed towards the kitchen and saw Carmilla turning the corner to another room.

“Carm!” Laura called after her, “Will was with us last night at the casino. You two must've gone together. He was annoyed with you at the craps table.”

Carmilla just looked at her, “He knew what you were doing.” Laura emphasized.

She rolled her eyes, “He acts like he never did the same.”

“That's not the point, Carm,” Laura said, “What if-” Suddenly there was a noise above them, coming from upstairs.

“Will?” Carmilla called again. Silence.

They both wandered towards the stairs and carefully walked up them.

“Are you sure-”

“Shh.” Carmilla shushed Laura and continued on up.

Laura begrudgingly shut her mouth and kept following her. Carmilla took a left towards the end of the hall, peeking in each room as she went.

They reached the final room, the one Laura assumed was his, and stepped inside.

“Where the fuck is he?” Carmilla sighed, running her hand through her hair. She took her phone out and tried to call him.

Laura looked around when she heard a faint sound coming from the closet. Her face scrunched as she tried to figure out what it was, it sounded like vibrations. She walked over to the door and opened it.

That's when she found him. He fell, lifeless at her feet as she screamed and jumped back away.

“No, no no no,” Carmilla ran the short distance and fell beside him, feeling for a pulse, “He's dead.” She looked up at Laura who was still in shock, but also looking past him and seeing Betty laying in the closet behind him.

“Carm.” She spat out and Carmilla followed her line of sight.

“Shit.” Carmilla wiped the tears off her face and felt for a pulse on her too. She just shook her head.

Laura fell to her knees. Betty was her best friend, they were roommates in college and moved in together after they graduated.

She finally burst into tears and Carmilla, who had already been crying, crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

“Who would do this, Carm!?” She cried, “She didn't- what could they have done that was so bad that someone wanted them dead!? And actually killed them!?”

“I don't know,” Carmilla sniffled a little, “We need to get out of here.”

“We can't just... _leave them.”_ Laura whined as Carmilla stood up.

“There's nothing we can do for them,” Carmilla snapped, “Come on, we’ll call the police and get out of here, somewhere safe.” She grabbed Laura’s hand and pulled her up.

“He's your brother, how can you be so-”

“I’m not-” She took a breath to calm herself, “Being so _anything,”_ Carmilla said, “Look, we are going to end up just like them if we don't get out of here and figure this out so let's go.” She said, clearly trying and failing to keep her voice from shaking with emotion.

Laura let Carmilla pull her along as she looked back at Betty, “I am so sorry.” She whispered. She can't help but feel like this is her fault. Even if Betty is the one who dragged her there.

They walked solemnly to the car when suddenly someone ran up to them from a car parked on the street. It was Kirsch!

“Stay back!” Carmilla pulled a pocket knife from her pocket and swiftly opened it, stepping in between him and Laura.

Does she have a mini toolbox in her back pocket??

“Hey whoa whoa,” He skidded to a stop and put his hands up, taking a step back, “I swear I’m just trying to help you guys.”

“Really?” Carmilla asked, incredulously, “Convenient that you're here, at my brother’s house where we just found him and Laura’s best friend _dead.”_

“Yeah,” Laura tried and failed to sound intimidating as she spoke, “So either you were already here because you killed them or you followed us here because you want to kill us.”

“I don't want to kill you,” He sighed and reached for something in his shirt pocket, “I’m a police officer. They're _dead?_ ” He asked as he showed them his badge.

Laura studied the faint bruising on the insides of both of his eyes. She groaned internally, she assaulted a police officer???

Carmilla leaned forward and inspected it, “Yeah they are, so what do you want then, _officer?”_

“Look, I was at the casino last night because my partner and I are running an investigation on them.” He explained.

“What kind of investigation?” Laura asked, clinging to Carmilla's shirt as she still stood between them.

“A former employee gave us a tip about them drugging some of the patrons.” He said.

“With what?” Carmilla asked.

“That's why I need the two of you to come with me down to the station. It's one of the things we’re trying to figure out,” He said, “It's been fairly obvious, I’ve seen the bartender slip a little something extra into some people’s drinks-”

“And you just watch and do nothing?” Carmilla asked harshly.

“I can't blow my cover yet, Carmilla,” He gave her an annoyed look, “After careful observation, the effects of the drug seem to be lowered inhibitions, causing people to be careless. And you know what careless people in casinos do?”

“Bet all their money.” Carmilla answered.

“Exactly,” He nodded, “Not only do they bet all of it, 99% of the time they _lose_ all of it.”

“Which makes the casino more money.” Laura interjected.

“So are you saying that's what happened to us last night?” Carmilla asked.

“That's what I’m saying,” He confirmed, “Except, you were a little _too good_ at everything you played. No one caught on until you were about to walk out.”

“What happened then?” Laura asked.

“You left your dice at the craps table.” He said.

Carmilla deflated and sighed and groaned and did everything a completely exasperated person would do, “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Listen, I want to help you guys-”

“We’re not coming to the station with you.” Carmilla said.

“Look, I don't give a shit if you robbed that place of all the money they had, they deserve it after what they've been doing to people,” He said, “God knows the things that have happened to them _after_ the casino.”

Laura cringed. Considering she slept with Carmilla and has nearly no recollection of that event happening...yikes.

“But we _need_ you guys to come take a drug test so we can figure out what exactly is in your systems,” He continued, “Once we figure that out we can do a little more digging and bust them for this.”

“You're a police officer and you've seen them put things in people's drinks, why can't you bust them for that?” Carmilla snapped at him.

Laura was wondering the same thing.

“Because we have no other proof, the cameras are placed conveniently out of view of where they make the drinks, they could be putting anything in them for all a judge knows.” Kirsch explained.

“Record them doing it then.” Laura suggested.

Kirsch gave her an exasperated look, “With all the other employees always walking around? I’d get fucked over before I could even hit record.”

Maybe he has a point there.

“Okay so why couldn't you get one of the other people to take a drug test?” Carmilla asked.

“Another effect of the drug is intense paranoia, if anyone saw me more than once out of the corner of their eye they freaked out like you guys. It was impossible to keep track of any of them in a place that busy.” Kirsch explained.

Laura sighed, “How are you going to help us if we do this?”

“Firstly I’ll overlook Carmilla’s... _unique_ gambling style. And the fact that you assaulted me.” He gave her a pointed look and Carmilla shook with a silent laugh.

“It's a good look for you.” Carmilla joked.

He sighed and ignored that, “And second, I can keep you guys safe at the station or send guards with you until we find whoever from the casino is after you.” He told them.

“He had a security shirt on,” Laura told him, “The guy who shot at us at the ice cream place. Do they not have cameras to see who it was?”

“My partner reviewed the footage and whoever it was was just out of view.”

“Convenient.” Carmilla said, unconvinced.

“Do you remember what he looks like?” He asked them.

They shook their heads, “I just remember his security shirt and him pointing a gun towards us.” Laura said.

“I barely even remember that much.” Carmilla said.

“We’ll figure this out,” Kirsch promised, “And you'll help us if you-”

“We aren't coming with you,” Carmilla interrupted, “I’ll piss in a cup or wipe the spit out of my mouth or rip out a hair follicle but we aren't coming with you.”

“Carm-”

“We’ll be fine on our own.” Carmilla stated firmly.

Laura sighed.

Kirsch studied them for a moment, “Alright fine,” He walked back to his car and reached into the window. He walked back over to them, holding two plastic baggies and two cotton swabs.

“Swab away, ladies,” He said, “But if we don't get good results back I’m going to _have_ to have you two come down for another, more accurate, test.”

They took them from him and did as he asked. Laura chuckling at Carmilla pretty much grumbling the whole time.

“I think you two have my number, call me if you need _anything,”_ He said, “And we’ll call you once we figure anything out.”

“Thanks.” Laura offered him a smile.

“Thank _you,”_ He smiled, “This could help us out a bunch.” He gave them a small wave and headed back to his car, climbing in, and driving away.

Laura backhanded Carmilla’s arm, “We should have gone with him, we'd be a lot safer than we are right here out in the open.”

“I have an idea where to go.” Carmilla told her, walking around the car and getting in.

Laura sighed and followed her in. She looked in the backseat to make sure the backpack was actually still there. It was.

“So,” Laura started, “I went to the casino with Betty, you went with Will.”

Carmilla nodded, “We both obviously got drinks from the bar at some point before we met.”

“Which was when you were playing poker,” Laura continued, “Fairly?”

“Fairly,” Carmilla confirmed, “I’m a good card player, all I need is a good hand and a couple of suckers to fool...and good luck kisses.” She glanced over at Laura with a smirk.

“Which is how we met,” Laura played off of that, “And some more things happened and we ended up at the craps table where you decided to start cheating.”

“Hey it's not cheating unless you get caught.” Carmilla defended.

“Which you _did_ ,” Laura reminded her, “Which is why we’re in this situation, remember? They probably could've lived with you being the 1% that doesn't lose all their money but then you had to go and cheat.”

“On the bright side if we make it out of this alive, officer brosky is gonna let me off the hook. I’ll go halfsies with you since you were my good luck charm.” Carmilla offered.

Laura should in theory turn down dirty money but that's _$25,000._ She could do a lot with $25,000.

“See, tempting isn't it?” Carmilla called her out on not immediately responding.

Laura sighed, “Anyway, as the night went on our lowered inhibitions seemed to be getting...lower considering how we acted at the ice cream place.”

“And how we ended up in a hotel room having sex when our lives were clearly in danger.” Carmilla added.

“Right.” Laura cleared her throat.

“So now we got everything mostly sorted out, we just need to survive while they continue their investigation.” Carmilla said.

“Seems that way.” Laura shrugged. She still doesn't understand why Betty and Will had to die. Especially if they weren't even the ones who did anything wrong!

Carmilla pulled off the main road and continued driving.

“Care to share where we’re going to be spending our time?” Laura asked.

“My mom has a cabin up in the mountain. Hopefully we’ll be safe there.” Carmilla said.

Laura glanced over at her, “Does it have a working shower and washer and dryer?”

“Sure does.” Carmilla answered.

“Awesome.” Laura sighed. She was ready to get out of these clothes but going to her place to get a change didn't seem like the best idea right now. So a shower and washing them would have to do.

“Maybe we can save water and shower together, cutie.” Carmilla suggested with a wink.

“I can't believe you're still acting like that,” Laura rolled her eyes, “Our lives are in danger and your brother is dead.”

“Yeah and I’m trying not to think about that,” Carmilla’s voice cracked, “This is my fault and I’m trying my best to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to us. To _you._ So forgive me if I’d rather not dwell on yet another horrible mistake I've made in my life.”

“I’m sorry.” Laura said softly. She guesses she understands. It just seems like Carmilla has been mostly unaffected this entire day.

Maybe it's just her putting on a strong front, for Laura. Or maybe even herself.

Whatever it is, she needs it right now. Her best friend is _dead_ because of whatever is going on right now. And it’s killing her but Carmilla is right, they can grieve when this is all over. Still, it doesn’t stop the tears from rolling again.

Carmilla glanced over and put her hand on Laura’s leg, giving her a small squeeze of reassurance.

For some reason, she trusts Carmilla to keep her safe. She hasn't even known her 24 hours, hell she’s barely known her the last few hours, but something about her makes Laura feel like maybe all of this might actually be okay.

Seriously, this is still not the time for romance angsting. They need to get out of this alive, first and foremost.

And hopefully they're on the right track since they have Kirsch’s help.

Hopefully.

She sat back in her seat and watched the scenery go by, wiping the tears away. A few minutes later she closed her eyes. And a few more minutes later she drifted off into a much needed nap, with Carmilla still sharp as a tack driving and keeping an eye out around them. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any questions or comments or concerns or anything are accepted here as well as on tumblr, @elisebaumans and/or catmillaao3. let me know what you think and if you're still into it! thanks for reading and the kudos and comments for the last chapter. they're all always super appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carm and laura get away for a little bit...but how long with the peace last?

“Hey, Laura,” Laura was gently shaken awake by Carmilla, “We’re here.”

Laura blinked a few times as she sat up.

“Can you let me call my dad to say goodbye before you drag me in to kill me?” Laura asked through a yawn.

Carmilla snorted, “You came with me even though you think I'm going to kill you?”

Laura shrugged, “I was hoping you'd come to your senses and see that I'm too cute to kill.”

Carmilla just grinned and shook her head at her, “You _are_ too cute to kill,” She said, “Which is why I was never going to in the first place. Why would I?”

“To keep all the money for yourself?” Laura suggested.

“Come on.” Carmilla laughed quietly and climbed out of the car.

Laura unbuckled her seatbelt and reached back to grab the backpack. She climbed out of the car and followed Carmilla to the door.

“For the record I didn't think you wanted to kill me.” Laura said.

“Was that your attempt at a joke then?” Carmilla unlocked the door.

Laura shrugged when she looked back at her, “Trying to lighten the mood.”

Carmilla hummed and pushed the door open, allowing Laura to walk in, “Could've been better.”

Laura frowned and gave Carmilla a playful shove as she walked by her, “It's better than your fake flirting.”

Carmilla closed and locked the door behind them, “No one ever said it was fake, sweetheart,” She smiled, “If you want to take a shower the bathroom is down the hall to the right. You can throw your clothes out in the hall and I’ll wash them for you while you're in there. Or I can see if I have some clothes I left up here somewhere.”

Laura flopped down on the couch, setting the backpack at her feet, “I think I just kind of want to relax for a minute first.”

“Okay,” Carmilla said, “I’m gonna look around for some clothes first though.”

Laura nodded and looked around. It was a nice place. Really nice. She's beginning to see why Carmilla doesn't actually work for a living. She doesn't really need to.

Well, if her mother’s money still helps out anyway. But she figures Carmilla doesn't really like talking about her so she'll leave it alone.

A few minutes later Carmilla walked back in, throwing some sweatpants and a tshirt at Laura, “These might be more comfortable than those jeans and stuffy button up.” She said.

“Thanks.” Laura held them on her lap.

“Hungry?” Carmilla asked, “I’m sure we still have some food up here.”

Laura shook her head, “My nerves are a little too frazzled to eat right now.”

Carmilla nodded and stood there a little awkwardly, “Well, there's no cable or internet up here so...we’re gonna be stuck with each other's company for entertainment.” She said.

“Cool beans.” Laura drummed her hand against the clothes on her lap. Why is everything so awkward all of a sudden?

“I think I’m going to at least find a snack.” Carmilla said and walked off towards the kitchen.

Laura sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. They're actually alone now and not really doing anything so now she decides to clam up. Figures. Not that...there's anything she would be doing otherwise. They're still not out of the woods yet.

This still isn't the time.

She figures that's probably why things feel weird right now though; they're alone. For the first time today really _alone._

With no running or distractions. Just each other.

Carmilla reemerged a few minutes later, holding two glasses of water and a box of unopened cereal under her arm, “It's all that we have up here besides canned corn and other various vegetables.”

Laura chuckled quietly as she took one of the glasses from her, “Thanks.”

Carmilla sat down and opened the box, settling it between them, “Help yourself if you want.”

Laura glanced over at her over her glass as she took a drink, “So what now?”

Carmilla shrugged, “We could sit in silence but I’m getting a vibe that that's not the sort of thing you're into.”

Laura doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. She's not wrong but she still doesn't know what exactly that's supposed to mean.

“So, tell me about that big story that got you fired.” Carmilla suggested.

Laura sighed and gave her a look, “Are you sure you wanna hear about that?”

“There are worse things to do than listening to pretty girls talk about things they're passionate about.” Carmilla said in between bites.

“If you say so,” Laura took a deep breath, “Well…”

And Laura rambled and rambled for at least an hour about it. About how it all started and how she finally got a good, reliable lead. How she followed it on her own before telling her boss and almost getting herself killed and her boss finding out...and it all not ending well in her favor.

“Sounds like you have a knack for finding trouble.” Carmilla said when she was finally finished.

Laura sighed, “Yeah I guess you could say that.”

Carmilla gave her an amused look. Laura couldn't help but stare back at her, “You ready for that shower yet?” Carmilla asked her.

Laura blinked, “Um...like..?” She made a vague gesture.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, “I wasn't inviting myself, I was just asking.”

“Oh,” Laura sputtered, “I um, yeah.”

She grabbed the clothes and stood up.

“The bath tub is nice, if you wanna take a bath instead.” Carmilla suggested.

Laura nodded, “Are you sure you'll be okay out here by yourself?”

“I told you we’ll be safe up here, Laura,” Carmilla reassured her, “Are you sure you'll be okay in there by yourself?”

Laura wasn't sure how she was supposed to take that question, because hers was a genuine concern but she wasn't sure if Carmilla’s was or if it was an attempt to get Laura to invite her to come with her.

But Laura didn't get a chance to answer.

“If you want me to sit in there with you I will, I don't care,” Carmilla said softly, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“ _Do you think anyone will find us here?” Laura asked as she and Carmilla lay facing each other. Laura was tracing her finger across Carmilla's collarbone and down her arm to her hand, linking their fingers together._

_Carmilla looked down at their hands. Laura was afraid for a second she was going to pull away but she didn't._

“ _They shouldn't.” Carmilla answered._

“ _Shouldn't.” Laura repeated._

“ _I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Laura.” She assured her._

“ _I bet you say that to all your good luck charms.” Laura halfheartedly joked. She knew what she was getting into, well in terms of what she was getting into with Carmilla specifically. Not everything else. But she actually really likes her and well…_

“ _Well I might actually kinda_ _ **like**_ _you so…”_

“ _So you do have feelings.” Laura teased._

“ _Shut up.” Carmilla tried not to smile and leaned forward to kiss her._

_Laura smiled, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you either.” She said quietly._

Laura sighed and looked back at Carmilla, “I’m not going to let anything happen to you either.”

A somehow familiar look flashed across Carmilla’s face, almost like she remembered too.

They looked at each other for too long before Laura chickened out, “I’m gonna...go do that now.” she spat out and scrambled away. Smooth.

Carmilla just quietly cleared her throat and nodded after her.

Laura nearly bashed her head through the bathroom door when she closed it behind her and leaned against it.

She barely knows her, what is it about her that's making her act like _this_ __in such a...such an inconvenient time?

* * *

When Laura got out of the bath almost an hour later, Carmilla was sitting on the floor between the couch and coffee table playing solitaire.

“Mind if I join?” Laura asked.

Carmilla’s eyes scanned over her, “I don't think this game is meant to be played by two people.”

Laura frowned but walked around to sit by her anyway.

“I was starting to worry you drowned in there or something.” Carmilla nudged her playfully.

Laura watched her shuffle through the cards and move them around, “It felt nice. And your clothes are comfy too, thanks again.”

Carmilla turned to her and studied her long enough to start making Laura feel uncomfortable. Her hair was still wet and probably messy looking and she didn't have makeup on, she probably looked a mess and Carmilla was realizing that.

But she didn't say or do anything, she just gave her a soft smile before returning her attention back to her cards.

Laura’s eyes lingered on the side of her face, confused, before she finally watched her finish up and win the game.

“You wanna play?” Carmilla offered her the deck of cards after she cleaned them up.

Laura took the deck from her but didn't set up a game, she started trying to build a card house.

“I don't think it's gonna work on a smooth surface, cupcake.” Carmilla watched her keep trying to set up the first two cards with an amused look on her face as they kept falling.

Laura huffed, “Isn't there any carpet in this place?”

“There's the rug behind the couch.” Carmilla reminded her.

Laura gathered the cards and stood up, walking around the couch and plopping on the floor. Carmilla climbed back up on the couch and watched her over the back of it. She had finally started working on the second level of it, spending way too much time trying to get them to stand up on the other cards. Holding her breath every time they fell and hoping the rest wouldn't collapse when she picked them up to try again.

And then this last time they did.

“Well you managed to entertain yourself for a whole thirty minutes and barely managed 1 and a fourth floors.” Carmilla said.

Laura glared up at her, “I’d like to see you do better in thirty minutes then, card shark.”

“Fine,” Carmilla hopped over the couch and took the cards from her, “Watch and learn, cutie.”

Carmilla struggled a bit trying to get one started but once she got going it took her no time to catch up to where Laura gave up. And continue onward from there.

Laura watched, crossing her arms over her chest, both annoyed and impressed.

Carmilla was carefully trying to put the last cards on top, her tongue poking out a little bit in concentration.

“It would be such a shame if a gust of wind blew that down right before you finished.” Laura teased, taking a deep breath.

“Don't you dare.” Carmilla warned her.

Laura beamed at her. It was almost too easy for her to forget someone has been trying to kill them for the last 24 hours.

Laura let out all the air in a harsh, quick breath, not trying to blow it down but to make Carmilla paranoid. It worked because she froze for a solid 10 seconds before she continued trying to finish it.

And then she finally got it.

She took a deep breath as she carefully sat back, like she had been holding it the entire time. Then she looked at Laura with a cocky look on her face, “I think I win.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “I guess it's hard to argue against a whole finished card house.”

Carmilla smiled a real smile at her and she couldn't help but return it. She should do that more often, it's much more attractive than the smug looks she always gets on her face.

And then before Laura knew what was happening, Carmilla was leaning over to her. She paused, her lips nearly brushing against Laura’s. She lifted her eyes to look into Laura’s.

“Is it okay if-”

Laura cut her off by closing the distance and kissing her. Surprising herself more than Carmilla probably. Maybe a nice long bath was what she needed to collect herself after all. Things had been significantly more comfortable between them ever since she came back out. Like they just needed a little time to adjust to each other's company.

When she pulled back, Carmilla’s eyes were still closed but she had a playful grin on her lips.

“I kiss you,” She finished, opening her eyes finally, “I guess that was a yes.”

Laura pushed her back and rolled her eyes, holding back another smile, “Obviously.”

“I’ve kinda wanted to do that for awhile.” Carmilla admitted.

“What made you finally do it?” Laura asked curiously.

Carmilla considered for a moment, “This feels easy. With you. And you’re so beautiful, especially when you smile like that,” She shrugged, “And I guess I just finally got the nerve to do it.” She added quietly.

“And here I thought you were staring at me because you saw me in my purest form and realized I was hideous.” Laura joked.

Carmilla snorted, “Quite the opposite.”

Laura smiled and leaned forward, kissing her again. This time pushing back against her so she'd lay back on the floor.

“You're not just saying all this to get laid again are you?” Laura asked after a few minutes.

Carmilla gently ran her hands up her back, under her shirt, and gave her an almost sad look.

“I told you I’m not a liar, Laura.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“So,” Laura started, “If we don't die, would you maybe like to go out sometime? When this is over?” Are they sure that drug is out of their systems yet? Because she's being a little more forward than she tends to be.

Another smile played on Carmilla’s lips, “Are you asking me on a date?”

Not that she minds if it's going to keep Carmilla smiling like that.

“Only if you say yes. If not then it was a joke.” Laura said.

Carmilla chuckled, “I think I’d like that very much.”

“Great.” Laura smiled and kissed her again. She plucked Carmilla’s hands off of her back and placed them by Carmilla’s head, lacing their fingers together as she adjusted herself between Carmilla’s legs, grinding against her as she attached her lips to her neck.

That earned a quiet moan.

She's really hoping the effects of whatever drug she was given really have worn off and that she didn't somehow ingest anything else because she wants to remember this.

She wants to remember the way Carmilla’s body feels against her, the sounds she makes, how her name sounds on Carmilla’s lips when she's begging her for more, the way Carmilla’s lips feel all over her body, the way she knows exactly what to do to her...all of it.

Because, oh my god, it's glorious.

Forget what she said about now not being the time for sex and romance. It's the best time.

* * *

“I think I’m gonna go for a shower now.” Carmilla said after a few minutes of recovery.

“Okay.” Laura sighed, tracing her finger over Carmilla’s stomach.

“I would ask if you'd like to join me but you already took a bath,” Carmilla pointed out. Laura hummed, “What's on your mind?” Carmilla asked her after a moment.

Laura shrugged, “I feel...I don't know,” She sighed, “This is just a really bizarre situation and I feel kinda weird like…managing to make something happen here. With you.”

Carmilla adjusted herself a little to look at Laura, “I’m irresistible. Don't feel bad falling for my charms in a life or death situation. It could happen to anyone.”

Laura snorted, “Stop. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I know,” Carmilla nudged her, “It feels especially weird to me because...I don't care about a lot of people that much and you...There's just something about you.”

“I know what you mean,” Laura started, “I mean...we’ve barely known each other for a whole day and the whole time I've felt safe with you and just like...like things are right. With you.”

Carmilla hummed, “Its kinda scary.”

Laura nodded, “So is everything else that's happening. But we’ll make it through that too.”

Carmilla smiled at her.

Then Laura’s phone started ringing, interrupting their calm and normal past few hours.

She bolted upright and nearly flew over the couch to get it off the coffee table. And it was exactly who she hoped it was, “Hey Kirsch did you-”

“Hello, _Laura,_ ” An unfamiliar man’s voice came through the phone. She turned to Carmilla with panic in her eyes as she turned on speaker phone, “Your friend Kirsch is taking a little nap. Is Carmilla nearby?”

“Who are you, what do you want?” Carmilla spat out as she joined Laura.

“Carmilla what's going on who is this?” Mattie’s voice came over the phone in a panic.

“You leave her alone!” Carmilla growled.

“Oh I will,” The man said, “She and Kirsch will be just fine as long as you bring me the money you _stole_ from the casino.”

“Fine whatever.” Carmilla spat out in disgust.

“And don't try any funny business, calling the police or anything like that. Bring the money to your sister’s house and I’ll let them go.”

“Yeah and what about us?” Laura asked.

“Oh you two will be _just fine_ as long as you keep your pretty little mouths shut and never step foot in our casino again.”

“Why do you care so much about Carmilla winning so much money?” Laura asked.

“Laura.” Carmilla warned quietly.

“Because she didn't _win it_ she cheated. She doesn't deserve it and that's a _lot_ of money to have that you don't deserve.”

“So? She's not the first person to cheat at a casino and she won't be the last.”

“And she's not the first to pay for her mistake either. And she won't be the last. Others were lucky enough not to get caught. Or smart enough to quit before it was too obvious what they were doing. Or smart enough to remember to switch out the dice before they leave.” He said pointedly.

“Y’know, most sane people would just get the police to handle things like this.” Laura pointed out.

“I think you know by now that's not an option for us,” He said, “Or are you as thickheaded as your new girlfriend is?”

“Alright alright, I'm a fucking idiot I get it. You'll get your money.” Carmilla interrupted.

“Good, I’m sure your mother will be pleased to hear it,” He said, “You have an hour.” And he hung up.

“What was that about your mother?” Laura was baffled.

Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes, “She owns the casino.”

Laura’s eyebrows flew up, “Seriously? She's the one drugging people to get more money? And you knowingly cheated at her casino?”

“Why wouldn't I? Just because she's my mother doesn't mean she isn't a piece of shit. Like you just said, it's apparently her idea to do whatever they're doing. All for money. She doesn't deserve any of it.”

“Yeah and did you think if you got caught you'd get away with it just because she's your mother?” Laura asked.

Carmilla shrugged, “Could've gone either way I guess.”

Laura sighed, “Well if she's relentless enough to threaten and _kill_ her own kids I guess she really is a piece of shit.”

“Welcome to my world, cupcake.” Carmilla gave her an annoyed look.

Then it hit Laura.

“Wait a second, if all of this is happening because of your mother, why did you bring us to her cabin and say we'd be safe here?” Laura asked.

“Well we only have an hour, we better get going.” Carmilla reminded her, throwing back on her clothes.

“Answer the question, Carm.” Laura said with a stern tone.

Carmilla sighed, “It's the only place I knew to go, I don't exactly trust cops to keep their word. Especially Kirsch just willing to overlook what I did.”

Laura studied her for a moment before she started putting her clothes on too.

“If I really believed we’d be in danger here I wouldn't have brought you here. I told you I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Carmilla spoke again.

“Okay.” Laura grabbed the backpack and said her silent goodbyes to it.

“Laura.” Carmilla gently pulled her back.

Laura looked into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, “I told you I trust you,” She reminded her, “And we were safe here so it's fine.”

“Should we try to outsmart him or just give up?” Carmilla asked.

“It's not giving up, Carm,” Laura sighed, “Your sister and Kirsch need our help and it it means sacrificing money we didn't previously have I’d say it's worth just doing what he says before we dig a deeper hole for ourselves.”

“Yeah I guess,” Carmilla frowned, “Let’s go.”

The thought was fun while it lasted. But Kirsch and Mattie were in danger and they needed to save them.

And end all of this once and for all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt feel like writing a full fledged sex scene, so sorry if that's what you wanted. if anyone pays attention you know im not super down with writing them in the first place despite other things ive written lol. but anyway, let me know what you think!! i know to me it seems kinda rushed but it IS a pretty short fic and started off right into the plot so...hopefully its still enjoyable :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion to this short and terrible story. enjoy

“Carm, wait.” Laura grabbed Carmilla’s arm before she climbed out of the car.

“Laura we’re running out of time.” Carmilla told her as she sat back with a huff.

“No I know,” Laura said quickly, “But...I’m scared.” She admitted.

Her heart was racing and she felt like she was about to have a panic attack. She has no idea whether she should truly believe they'll just let her and Carmilla go and leave them alone.

This could be a trap for all either of them know. It all seems too easy.

Carmilla’s face softened as she looked at her, “You don't have to go in.”

“No, I'm not letting you go alone,” Laura argued, “I just-”

“I know,” Carmilla said, “I’m scared too but we have to do this.”

“Together.” Laura nodded.

“Together.” Carmilla agreed.

And they both climbed out of the car and walked to the porch. Carmilla walked in first, Laura behind her clutching the straps of the backpack for dear life.

“Mattie?” Carmilla called out. A jolt of nerves ran through Laura as she realized she was alerting whoever that they were there.

“Well it's about time you two showed up,” A man stepped out of the shadows of the other room, “Nice to see you again, Carmilla. Laura. I’m Theo.”

“Go to hell, Theo.” Carmilla said in response.

“Nice to properly meet you too.” He said with an irritating smirk on his face.

Laura recognized him as the security guard that had been after them last night. After she saw his face it all pieced together in her mind.

“Where are they?” Laura asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Theo flipped on the light switch and revealed them laying in the middle of the floor.

“Mattie!?” Carmilla gasped, immediately ran over to Mattie.

“She's alive. They both are,” Theo reassured her. Carmilla still felt for a pulse and was quietly begging her to wake up, “Now, I believe _you_ have something I want.” He turned his attention to Laura while Carmilla was distracted.

Laura tensed up. She really doesn't want him to get what he wants. Not that easily at least. He killed her best friend. And Carmilla’s brother.

It would just be going back to Carmilla’s shitty mother. Drugging people, killing her _own kids._

Why shouldn't Laura put up a fight? She doesn't know if he’ll do the same to them whether they cooperate or not.

And actually seeing how proud of himself he looks...She can't let him just get away with it.

He stalked across the room towards her, “Now hand it over.”

Laura found herself slowly moving backwards away from him. She was trying to stall, to think of something.

She glanced over at Carmilla who was standing up. She looked like she felt the same was as she pulled that knife out of her pocket again. Laura looked back to Theo as he got closer to her.

“This doesn't have to be difficult, Laura, just hand it over and I’ll leave. And you and your new girlfriend will be perfectly fine.”

“Why should I trust you? You killed Betty and Will.” Laura said.

He laughed, “They wouldn't tell me where you were.”

“Carmilla and I barely remember we were with them, why would they have known where we were?” Laura asked angrily.

Theo shrugged, “They were in the way.”

“She was my best friend,” Laura spat, “Will was your boss’s son.”

“And clearly they were both disposable. This is $50,000 we’re talking about here, sunshine.”

“Which is exactly why you're not getting it back so easily.” Carmilla said as she charged up behind him and stabbed him between the shoulder blades.

Laura cringed, knowing immediately that was a mistake. He cried out in pain and turned to her with a dark look in his eyes. Carmilla’s eyes widened and she dropped the knife, quickly moving away from him.

“Oh you really shouldn't have done that.” He warned her, reaching and pulling a gun out of his waistband.

“Carm.” Laura cried out in a weak warning. She was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid running to stop him would result in either or both of them getting shot before she could do anything.

“What are you gonna do about it huh? Kill me too?” Carmilla tried to taunt him, “Kirsch knows your face, he knows who you are now. You and my mother are screwed.”

Laura willed herself to move. To run up behind him and knock the gun out of his hand. To do _something_ besides just standing there and watching him aim a gun at Carmilla like a fucking idiot.

Especially because she knows he’d have no problem pulling the trigger.

“Now see, the funny thing is, I told you guys they'd be okay if you didn't try any funny business and look what you did,” He quickly fired off a shot in their direction but hit the floor next to Mattie, “You tried some funny business.”

Laura jumped at the sound. Carmilla kept glancing to make sure it didn't actually hit Mattie.

“Nice aim.” Carmilla smirked.

“You'll think ‘nice aim’.” He pointed the gun back at Carmilla and fired.

Carmilla screamed out in pain and collapsed on the floor, grasping at her shoulder.

“Carmilla!” Laura yelled, seeing the blood staining Carmilla’s shirt and all over her hand sent Laura into a frenzy, “You stupid son of a bitch!” She screamed, throwing off the backpack as she ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground, surprising him. And herself to be honest.

After not being able to move she didn't think she'd be able to just completely take him out.

He dropped the gun just out of his reach as he tried to catch himself but Laura climbed on top of him and punched him in the face as hard as she could a few times, “I swear to god if something happens to her…” Laura spat out, she wasn't even aware she was crying until just now, hearing the cracks in her angry voice, her sore throat, and tasting the salt as she spoke.

“What are you gonna do huh, sunshine?” He taunted when she stopped, just staring at his bloody nose and mouth as she smiled up at her.

“Shut up.” Laura demanded as she hit him again. He just laughed.

Laura was pissed beyond belief. She glanced over and saw Carmilla crawling to rest against the wall with her phone in her hand, looking worse than she did before. She can't tell where exactly she got shot but she supposed bleeding out is a possibility no matter where it was.

She hopes she's quietly calling the police or something.

Then she saw the gun out of the corner of her eyes. She leaned over and grabbed it and, standing up hovering over Theo, she pointed it at him.

“Go on, do it,” He said, “It’s the only way you'll be able to stop me. To stop her.”

Laura readjusted it in her hand, struggling to keep herself together. God she wants to so bad.

He had no trouble killing Betty and Will. He wouldn't have any trouble killing Kirsch or Mattie, he shot Carmilla without a second thought.

He shot Carmilla.

Laura squeezed the gun tighter. God did she want to do it.

“But you won't be any better than me if you do it,” He teased her, “You'll have to live with knowing you killed someone. It's not easy, trust me. Even if you think it was the right thing. Ending someone’s life when you have a choice not to. Not easy to live with.”

“I doubt you care.” Laura said, her voice sounding rough.

“Not anymore.” He shrugged.

Laura shook her head, “You're disgusting.”

He just gave her another bloody smile, “What are you waiting for?”

“Laura don't.” She heard Carmilla’s weak voice across the room.

Laura clenched her jaw and shook her head again.

“Don't listen to her, get your revenge. For Betty. For her,” He told her, “You think it'll make you feel better?”

“Laura please.” Carmilla pleaded with her.

“Just do-”

Laura fell to her knees on top of him again and flipped the gun around, bashing the butt of it against the side of his head, finally knocking him out cold, “Shut the _fuck up.”_ She kicked him as she stood up and then quickly made her way over to Carmilla.

“Let me see.” Laura moved Carmilla’s hand out of the way. The shot was just below her right collarbone but it looks like she's lost a lot of blood.

“I called the police.” Carmilla managed to spit out.

“Carmilla please stay with me,” Laura put her hand on her cheek to lift her head back up, “You'll be fine you just have to stay awake, please.” She cried harder.

“Can I have a good luck kiss?” She asked quietly.

Laura nodded quickly, “Of course.” She leaned forward and gently kissed Carmilla’s lips.

Carmilla hummed and gave her a weak smile, “I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.”

Laura tried to smile back at her. She said the same thing and look what happened.

“It hurts.” Carmilla’s eyes squeezed shut before she could say anything back.

“I know, sweetie.” Laura sighed as the door was nearly kicked down, causing her to jump. The sound was followed by five police officers storming into the room.

Three of them went to Theo, yanking him up and handcuffing him as he barely came to.

Another ran to Kirsch and Mattie and the other over to her and Carmilla.

“You guys need to get an ambulance here asap.” Laura told him.

“One is already on the way.” He assured her.

“Is she going to be okay?” Laura asked, scared to hear the answer.

She was barely conscious now, holding Laura’s hand.

“It looks like she lost a bit of blood but she should be fine once she gets patched up.” He said.

“ _Should_ be?” Laura asked.

“She _will be.”_ He reassured her.

Laura squeezed her hand. For his sake she hopes he's right.

She doesn't know what she'd do if he wasn't.

* * *

Laura stayed at the hospital all night while Carmilla was in surgery and then by her bedside when she was in recovery. She was half asleep when she finally woke up.

“Laura?” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura jolted up, “Yeah, I’m here.” She grabbed her hand. Carmilla turned to look at her. She looked so tired and weak, it almost made Laura start crying again.

“You still got the money?” Carmilla asked.

Laura snorted, “Kirsch has it at the station.”

Carmilla frowned and groaned, “All of that for nothing then.”

“He's gonna give it back when you get released. He just wants to keep it and us safe while you're in here.” She explained.

“He better hope so.” Carmilla sighed.

“He said we deserve it for helping them arrest Theo.” Laura explained.

“Personally I think we deserve more.” Carmilla’s eyes fluttered closed.

Laura smiled and shook her head.

“They got the results of our drug test back too. It didn't help though.” Laura said.

Carmilla sighed again.

“It didn't help because Theo ratted out the casino after like, ten minutes of interrogation.” Laura explained.

Carmilla laughed weakly, “No wonder he wanted you to kill him so badly. Weak.”

Laura nodded, “I didn't wanna give him that satisfaction. He's gonna get what he deserves. They all are.”

Carmilla nodded, “I hope that bitch rots in jail. She killed her own son over some money. Almost me too.”

Laura frowned, “I’m sorry I couldn't stop him. I was so scared when he pulled out that gun I just froze,” She started crying again, “But then when he shot you I-I just snapped and went after him but it was too late and-”

“Hey hey,” Carmilla interrupted her softly, “I’m fine. It's fine. It was kinda hot watching you beat the shit out of him.”

Laura chuckled through her tears, “You remember that, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Carmilla nodded, “Protectiveness looks good on you, cutie.”

Laura shook her head, “I’m still sorry.”

“It's still fine,” Carmilla reassured her, “We’re both alive and we get our money.”

“The two most important things.” Laura chuckled.

Carmilla shook her head, “The most important is that we have each other.”

Laura smiled at her, “Yeah.”

“You should go home and get some sleep.” Carmilla told her. Laura shook her head.

“I’m not leaving your side. You're stuck with me.” Laura told her.

Carmilla grinned, “The worst fate of all.”

Laura smiled, “ _You_ should get some sleep.”

“I just woke up.” Carmilla told her.

“Yeah and you're eyelids are already drooping again,” Laura giggled, “You need rest.”

“If you insist.” Carmilla mumbled, her eyes finally closing.

“Goodnight, Carm.” Laura kissed her cheek and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

She can't believe they really made it out of this okay. Relatively okay.

She thinks it's pretty much a miracle they didn't end up dead after the stunt Carmilla tried to pull. But she'll take it.

They have their lives, the money, and each other. She couldn't ask for much more really. She's just happy they could be part of shutting that shithole down.

And finally make Theo and Carmilla’s mother and whoever else get everything they deserve for everything they've done.

She gave Carmilla another soft kiss on the cheek and quietly made her way across the room to the couch. She laid down and finally got some decent sleep for the first time since this all started.

* * *

“This feels weird.” Laura admitted as she and Carmilla walked through the park. They saw a movie and went to dinner and were taking the long walk back to Laura’s place.

Things weren't _awkward_ by any means but...it just feels weird. She doesn't know how to explain it.

“Would you rather be running for our lives?” Carmilla asked, “Because I’m still suffering the effects of the last time we did that.” She reminded her by making a gesture to the sling her arm was still in.

“No,” Laura sighed, “It’s just...this is it. It's either going to work or it's not.”

“Isn't that how all relationships go?” Carmilla chuckled.

“I mean yeah but,” Laura shrugged, “Everything felt so right at the cabin and I’m just afraid that was because of the circumstances or-”

“Laura,” Carmilla interrupted her, “We’ve been talking since then and this is the first time we’ve spent time together outside of the hospital with everything being _normal._ I still really like you,” She admitted quietly, “It might take some time to adjust to a proper, normal relationship but I’m willing to spend my time on it.”

Laura glanced over at her with a small smile, “I really like you too,” She said, “I don't know, it just kinda worried me that maybe all the feelings and what we did and stuff was because we thought we might not...make it out alive and just kinda wanted each other y’know?”

Carmilla nodded, “I’ve thought about that too but, we’re both fine and we’re both still having a good time together right?”

“Right.” Laura nodded.

“So there's nothing to worry about then, cutie.” Carmilla assured her.

“I guess we’ll see,” Laura said in a teasing tone. Carmilla just poked her tongue out at her, “Well this is my stop.”

They stopped in front of Laura’s apartment building.

“Do you wanna come in?” Laura asked quietly.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, “On the first date?”

“We’ve already had sex,” Laura reminded her with a scoff, “No, it's-it's getting kinda late and you're still hurt and I know you took some of the pain meds during dinner so you're probably getting tired and-”

“Well I guess if you want me to so badly I'll come in.” Carmilla interrupted her rambling.

“Okay,” Laura smiled, “But don't be upset if I won't sleep with you because that wasn't my intention.” She said as she opened the door for her.

Carmilla hummed and followed her through the building to her place.

Laura unlocked the door and told Carmilla to make herself at home. After they both changed into something more comfortable, Laura found something on Netflix for them to watch until they were ready to go to sleep. Which didn't really take long but it was still a nice time.

They cuddled which was nice, Carmilla dozed off on her shoulder which was also nice. And made Laura feel warm and fuzzy.

Yeah she likes her.

Yeah this is real.

And oddly enough she's kinda glad all that happened if it meant she ended up with Carmilla.

Of course, different circumstances would be nice but, hey at least they're both still alive.

Carmilla laid on her back and Laura laid on her good side, her head softly resting on her chest.

“Goodnight, Carm.” Laura mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight, Laura.” Carmilla said back quietly as she gently brushed her fingers through Laura’s hair.

Yeah, all of this still feels right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! i just wanted to write something short and easy to try to get myself back into the swing of things so i hope you didnt expect anything more well put together and elaborate. but lemme know what you thought regardless! :)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! leave a comment and/or follow me on tumblr @ elisebaumans and/or my new fic sideblog catmillaao3. ask me anything about this or previous fics or just let me know what you think there too!  
> i've already finished writing this so it'll be updated every week. i thought i'd try finishing something before starting to post it that way i dont get the way i did about softball au and that way yall wont have to wait/bother me about it :)


End file.
